My Cousin, The Vampire
by twird96
Summary: Example in my We Are Family Contest. What if Bella knew one of the nomads? What if they were Family? What if they didn't hunt Bella? Please check out my contest too!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Vicky?**

**We Are Family Contest:**

Title: My Cousin, The Vampire (example)

**  
By: twird96  
**

**Related to: Victoria  
**

**Story type: T**

POV: Bella's

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please PM:  
Twird96 (Here's the link to her profile: .net/~twird96)

**If you'd like to see all the stories in this contest visit  
Twird96's profile and visit her new We Are Family Community!  
Also, the rules and guidelines are on her profile.**

**Chapter One: Vicky?  
****Hey guys! I'm back with an example for my and my beta's new contest!! I may continue this story later or add a sequel but, right now it's not clear. I came up with this idea from a story were James was Bella's brother and I thought, 'If she could be related to him, why not Victoria?' Enjoy!  
**  
**Disclaimer:**

**Trish: Do you like Waffles?  
Emmett: Yes I like Waffles!  
Ash: Do you like pancakes?  
Emmett: Yes I like pancakes!  
Trish: Do we own Twilight?  
Emmett: Yes I like French Tosat!  
Ash: No, do we own Twilight?  
Emmett: Dududu Can't wait to get a mouth full!  
Trish: Your no help!  
(A/n: We do not own Twilight or the awesome Waffle song *crys!*)**

**BPOV:**  
(A/N: The vampires had just walked into the field)  
I looked at the vampires. I was scared and nervous. What if they saw I was human? I just stayed quiet and watched. They greeted Carlisle and asked if they could play. I saw the quiet man and the woman watching me. The woman looked familiar to me. Hm, did she go to my school at one time? Work at a book shop I liked? As I was thinking of this, a gust of wind blew my hair. Everyone stiffened and the blond spoke.  
"You brought a snack." He said. Everyone jumped in front of me and the woman spoke.  
"James, wait." Everyone looked at her shocked. I saw her staring at me. Where did I know here from?  
"Belly-Bean?" she called. Wait, only one person called me that. Could it be? She had red hair and was in her early 20s. It had to be. No one else would be like this.  
"Vicky?" I asked. Everyone turned to me. She smiled.  
"It really is you!" She said. I smiled at her. The male looked at her.  
"You know this human?" He asked, sounding slightly discussed. She nodded.  
"She's my cousin." Vicky said.  
"Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded to him.  
"Maybe we should go back to the house to talk." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded. Edward, Alice, Emmett and I got in the jeep. We quickly rode back to the house, me deep in thought.  
Vicky was alive. My cousin is alive. Maybe I can see her from time to time. Maybe her family will stay with the Cullens and drink animal blood. I soon saw we were in the drive way. Everyone got out and we went in the living room.  
"Wow! You have a beautiful home! I would love a house like this." Vicky said. I saw Esme smile a little.  
"So, how? where? were you turned?" I asked her. She sighed.  
"Do you remember my boyfriend from Collage? The one you hated?" She asked. I nodded stiffly. He had hit on me when I visited Vicky. "You were right about him. I caught him in bed with the school **. I was so upset I ran out into the night. I met James and he changed me." She told me. I nodded.  
"I knew I should have buried him in the backyard when I had the chance." I said and Vicky giggled.  
"Just like I did to what's-his-face!" She said.  
"What did you do?" Alice asked, confused. I don't blame her.  
"When we were five I had a "Boyfriend" who only dated me for my animal crackers. He broke up with me when someone brought in peanut butter cookies. Vicky pushed him the sandbox and buried him in the sand. He never messed with me again." I said, giggling. Emmett started laughing his head off. Everyone else soon joined. Then James spoke up.  
"Victoria, we need to go. I'm glad you found your family again but, don't we have to meet up with Amy and Kayla." He said. Her eyes were sad.  
"Oh yeah. Dang, I was having fun to! Maybe I can come back and visit again soon." She said, her eyes at Carlisle.  
"I guess that would be okay, just please refrain from hunting here, Forks, or La Push." He said. She nodded.  
"By the way, why are your eyes that color?" Victoria asked.  
"Oh, we hunt the blood of animals, not humans." Carlisle said. Vicky's eyes lit up.  
"You can do that?" She asked. He nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to try it out! Laurent, James, will you try it with me?" She asked.  
"Sure." Laurent said, shrugging his shoulders. James looked at Victoria and sighed.  
"Fine! I guess I'll try it for you." He said. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.  
"Next time I come we will have a "Slumber Party" and you better be ready to dish some dirt!" Vicky said eying Edward and I blushed a little. She waved and left with her coven.  
"Well, no wonder us being vampires wasn't a shock, you already have one in the family!" Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm just glad I have my cousin back. We were always good friends. I was always so sad after she died." I said.

Was it good? Do you like the example? You may use Victoria in the contest but, if the story is to similar to mine, you will be disqualified. REVIEW and ENTER OUR CONTEST!


	2. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


End file.
